rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
AndrAIa
This is a Featured Article You may also be looking for AndrAIa (episode) AndrAIa is a Game Sprite and Enzo's best friend. She has spiny fingernails that will paralyze anyone she touches with them. When the User downloaded her Game into Mainframe Enzo Matrix was caught in it. Enzo first saw AndrAIa fighting the User, he rescued her before he could delete her. When the game was almost lost AndrAIa helped Enzo win it. Just before the Game ended AndrAIa put her back-up on Enzo's icon. When the Game was over Bob touched the back-up and AndrAIa was activated in Mainframe. She was the first Game Sprite to ever leave a Game. As a child AndrAIa never used contractions and took everything literally. Once, when told by Phong that they should simply "sit and wait," she replied, "I will stand, if that is all right with you." She quickly learned the rules of the world outside the Game, and proved her swiftness of mind by helping to save Mainframe from Nullzilla, Megabyte, and Games. Her back-up had to be reformated into an icon so that she could fight in the games. If she had gone in a Game with out changing it the Cube would have taken her with it because her back-up read as a Game Sprite. Mouse was able to hack into Enzo's icon and transfer the necessary code from into AndrAIa's back-up, turning it into a standard icon. AndrAIa was only in Mainframe a couple months when she, Enzo, and Frisket were fighting a game that they lost. Rather then being nullified they changed their icon's to Game Sprite Mode and the Game Cube took them with it instead of destroying them. AndrAIa and Enzo grew up quickly living in the games. Game-time is accelerated, so they compiled very quickly over a short period of time. AndrAIa matured a great deal and became a very smart and savy person. She didn't take things a seriously as she had, and understood the world of the Net much better. Enzo became pessimistic and suspicious of everyone, he also started calling himself Matrix. AndrAIa gained a trident during their time in the Games, which became her weapon of choice. It took AndrAIa and Enzo a long time to find another system with ports to the Net. While they were Game hopping they helped several systems, including a Damaged System, the Spectral System, and the Satellite System. When they finally arrived in the Desert Port System they were over joyed to find a system with ports to the Net. They helped Dots old friend, The Crimson Binome, his crew, and a surfer named Ray Tracer out of prison. Then they stole the Saucy Mare and sailed for the Edge of Beyond where they could create a portal to the Web and find Bob. While installing web shields on the Saucy Mare AndrAIa was hurt by a baby Web Creature. They followed the creature into the Web and tried to take back the part of her code that it stole. When they failed the Web Riders attacked the ship. They almost lost but Bob appeared, called of the attack and used his code to save AndrAIa's life. After returning to Mainframe AndrAIa was instrumental in helping the Mainframe resistance retake the Principal Office from Megabyte. When the system crashed AndrAIa was backed up with everyone else and restored when the city came back online. As the Super Virus Daemon's infection grew AndrAIa helped to seal systems from the Net so that Daemon could not infect them. Daemon set a trap for AndrAIa and Matrix in one of the systems they were closing. AndrAIa saved Matrix from the zoom-room sent by Daemon but was caught herself. Daemon easily infected the little Game Sprite. AndrAIa was de-infected along with the rest of the Net when Hexadecimal sacrificed herself for their lives. Category:Sprites AndrAIa latter served as a bridesmaid for Dot's failed wedding. She then was trapped in the Principal Office when Megabyte took control of the war room. References *The AI in her name is capitalized, because her name is a reference to Artificial Intelligence Category:ReBoot characters